


begin again

by orphan_account



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Lowercase, Time Loop, for the aesthetic, this is hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four times Orpheus fails and the one time he doesn't.





	begin again

_i._  
doubt clouds his head and fills his mind. his shoulders hunch and sweat runs down his face. there is nothing but emptiness around him. _why would she follow me into the dark and cold once more?_ he asks himself.

orpheus turns.

 

 _ii._  
"sing for an old man" and he does. his sings of the love between hades and persephone. he sees eurydice's hopeful face flash in his mind and then-

for the first time in his life, orpheus's voice fails him.

 

 _iii._  
he feels his bones snap. he feels pain beyond anything. agony explodes in his head and everything goes dark.

where do you go when you're already in hell?

 

 _iv._  
they're laying in the grass together, eurydice attempting to play his lyre and orpheus making flower crowns. he places one on her head and she makes a face and laughs. neither of them see it.

she dies by snake bite.

 

 _v._  
orpheus puts aside his music for the betterment of their lives. eurydice stays.

orpheus plays his lyre in the middle of the night, frantically scribbling down lyrics. he pauses when eurydice presses a kiss to his forehead.

they get their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
